


【异坤】出差日常

by AgnesPetrova



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M, 异坤 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnesPetrova/pseuds/AgnesPetrova
Relationships: Cai Xukun/Wang Ziyi
Kudos: 6





	【异坤】出差日常

昨天北京又下了一场雪，靓仔有些想他的小猪猪了。

靓仔作为一个北方人，在他人生的前二十二年里，都没有觉得看雪是一件多么特别的事情，直到大厂那个下雪的夜晚，那个堆雪人时会笑得很开怀、眼睛亮亮的男孩，才让他知道，原来下雪也会这么浪漫。

这一个意外的长假让小猪猪有些焦虑，他好像很久都没有停下来过，连在接受采访时都坦言道，“很累、超累”。原定今年要做的个人演唱会也不知道会推迟到什么时候，只能反复再打磨编曲、写新歌，倒是产出好几个满意的“孩子”，前几天就跑出去录歌了。

靓仔从家里的地下健身室出来，点开聊天界面的置顶消息，对面发过来一张张扬的自拍照，小猪猪留着特意没刮的胡子，冲着镜头展示他的鼻孔，照片后面还接着一串的消息。

“在干嘛”  
“我已经录好一首咯”  
“又在健身吗?”  
“王子异…”

轮回消息的靓仔默默存下这张照片，才回复道“在健身呢，宝宝真棒”  
对面还在蹲回复，臭屁地问，“你坤哥帅不帅？”  
靓仔特意逗了一下， “嗯，小胡子挺可爱的。”  
小猪猪轻哼一声，转手就把自拍照po 到社交网站上，一看评论，粉丝简直比他家靓仔还气人。

这边靓仔的心像是被这小胡子蹭得痒痒的，原本约好的情人节见面，现在只想立马抓住他家小猪把胡子刮了。靓仔的行动力向来很强，即时把机票改签了。等靓仔突然出现在小猪猪面前的时候，满意地看到小胡子还完好地留在那张恶魔小V脸上。

小猪猪一高兴脸颊肉堆起的小括弧就出来了，急忙忙扑到靓仔的太平洋宽肩上，“怎么提前过来了也不告诉我呀。”靓仔一手立好行李箱，一手搂住他家小猪猪，“想你了，还有，来抓你刮胡子。”小猪猪闻言扬起一张小脸，用下巴上的胡茬去蹭哥哥的侧脸，“不喜欢胡子吗？”蹭得靓仔直接把人分腿抱起来奔浴室去，“什么样子都喜欢，但胡子还是得刮，我要我香香软软的小宝贝”。

靓仔把人抱到洗手台前，怕大理石的台面太冷，扯过厚浴巾垫好，才让小猪猪坐到台面上。小猪猪乖乖的晃悠着两条小腿，等靓仔帮自己剃胡子，小手不老实地在哥哥腰间流连。一撩就着的靓仔很快硬了，裤子隆起很大一块，“别闹，等下伤到你。”小猪猪仗着靓仔双手不得闲，撩得更加起劲。

靓仔不急不慢地弄完，用热毛巾擦干净小猪猪的下巴，才狠狠亲上一口，“我香香软软的小宝贝回来了吗？让哥哥检查一下。”说完又亲上这张可口的肉唇，靓仔两只手撑在洗手台上，挤在小猪猪两条细腿间，用腿间隆起的巨物顶着自家小宝贝的，舌头舔过上下两唇，又撬开牙关，勾住小猪猪的舌头不断吮吸、挑逗，把人亲得不住向后仰。

小猪猪一边勾住哥哥的脖子，一边热烈地回吻，你来我往间，唇间溢出暧昧的轻喃，“哥哥，想要…”

散落的衣物从洗手台曼延到淋浴间，两双手争先恐后地在对方身上点火。花洒打开，温热的水流打在两具交缠的身体上。小猪猪的双手撑在墙壁上，细腰微塌，水流顺着腰窝滑过紧致的小穴，靓仔的巨物抵在此处磨蹭，双手绕到小猪猪胸前，抓住微软的乳肉，两颗粉嫩被夹在指缝间揉弄。在蒸腾的水汽间，看到小猪猪葡萄大的眼睛染上了情欲的红，“嗯…哥哥快进来…”

“别急”，靓仔摸过置物架上的沐浴乳，倒在眼前的腰窝上，白嫩的腰窝盛着乳状的液体，引人遐想，看得靓仔喉头一紧，大手引着沐浴乳，从腰窝没入下面的小穴，一指探进去开拓。靓仔的指节粗粝，小穴敏感紧致，抠挖一阵就有了反应，一缩一缩地想吞进更加粗大的东西。

靓仔伸进第二指，一边用两指将小穴撑开，一边用啄吻安抚身前的宝贝。乳液混着热水在小穴中抽插，激得穴内微微发烫，慢慢分泌出肠液，两指进出越来越顺滑。还不够，靓仔又加了一指，触到敏感点后引出一阵嘤咛，便故意用指腹抵住软肉按压。“…啊…别逗我…”，小猪猪爽得发抖，又想身后的巨物赶快带给自己更多的愉悦，便主动晃动起腰肢。

早被撩着了的靓仔一手稳住晃动的细腰，一手抽出手指扶住胀得发红的巨物缓慢地抵进去。两人舒爽地一齐叹谓，巨物像是要熨平甬道里的褶皱一般霸道深入。  
“呃…好撑…你健身不光长肌肉还长这了吗…”  
“没有，是宝贝太紧了。”

水流打在两人交合处，发烫的巨物进出间，似乎也带进了温热的水流，一时间小穴又撑又热，小猪猪全身的感官都集中在身后的交合点上，双手渐渐撑不住墙壁，靠着腰间和胸前的大手往回搂。

“舒服吗？宝贝”  
“嗯...前面也要...”

靓仔取下淋浴的喷头，调增了水压，对着小猪猪被揉得立起的乳粒喷射，乳粒本就被揉得发红，哪里受得了这样的刺激，小猪猪一边撒着娇求饶，“呃～太多了，哥哥，你疼疼我...”，一边撅着嘴索吻。靓仔低头捕获了送上来的甜美。

等终于被放过了胸前两点，身后的巨物却越来越重地往小穴里凿，小猪猪身前的物件被大手握住把弄，花洒的水不时冲到粉嫩的龟头，前后夹击重重刺激之下，小猪猪在哥哥手里泄了出来。

高潮之下的小穴突然收缩，夹得靓仔腰腹发麻，却依然笃定地插弄。靓仔一手捞起小猪猪的细腿，加剧了动作，“要哥哥射进去吗？”，小猪猪软着一把嗓子回应，“要～和哥哥一起”。百余下后，大股的精液冲刷着穴壁喷射而出，两人一起达到了高潮。

靓仔用浴巾把小宝贝包好，抱回房间，夜还很长。


End file.
